The Lost Boys
by mariposafria
Summary: This story is set immediately following 5x8 "Changing Channels". Gabriel shows his even darker side in a twisted new game to force the Winchesters' hand in the coming Apocalypse. After all of the bloodshed ends at least one brother will be set on the right path. Just remember that there is no middle ground, everyone must pick a side.


**DISCLAIMER: the off canon bits of the story are mine, and that's about all….**

**Ch 1: Always the bitch**

* * *

**THEN: **

…The horrible case of the Mystery Spot, and Dean getting shot to death, Dean being mauled to death by a dog, Dean being hit by a car and killed, Dean being electrocuted, Dean being squashed like a bug under falling furniture, Dean…well you get the picture.

…Whilst making the grand escape from TV Land hell, "And for the record," Dean adds before leaving the warehouse, "This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

**NOW: **

Letting the water from the sprinklers run down his face, Gabriel gets a determined look on his face. _ Don't forget boys that I can play hard ball if that's what you want._ He flashes outside of the building in time to see the Winchesters and Cas pull off in the impala. He then flashes into the car thinking, I_ may not be able to find them because of their Enochian rib tattoos, but they only help if I lose them in the first place._ Smirking, he thinks that he's not going to lose them this time. Sam and Dean will understand that it's not so easy going against your family.

The brothers drive on, not realizing that they have an extra (cloaked) celestial passenger.

Before they can even process their latest trial they get call from Bobby about a possible hunt in a town that is only a few hours away from his house. Dean tries to ignore the growing resentment in Bobby's voice. He'd never call them about a ghost hunt so close to his house before he was in the wheelchair.

Castiel stares at Dean's unblinking eyes in the rearview mirror. After all this time together he can actually read his emotions through the changing flecks of golds, greens, browns, and speckles of burnt orange. Sure he could cheat and use what little power he had left to figure it out, but why do that, when all he had to do was look?

… "Bobby, we're not too busy for a ghost hunt. It's almost like we've been on a mini-vacation anyway. We've been to San Francisco, Miami, Tokyo, Seattle…never mind Bobby, just give me the address."…

Although Castiel disobeyed heaven's command, he still marvels everyday at what the Father made before he left. Eyes, in Castiel's opinion, were the most magnificent parts of humanity other than the soul. Maybe it is because the two are connected. He knows exactly what it means when Dean's eyes narrow just so as he talks with Bobby on the phone. He can read the tension in the corners that he tries not to show. Castiel may still act a bit off and socially inept, and to a large degree he still is, _but_…not always where Dean was concerned. Castiel knows that Dean does not blame him for not being able to help Bobby, but, with his waning powers comes guilt and other feelings that he'd never had a chance to feel before. "I must investigate how to hold onto what little powers I have left." He flashes from the car before either Winchester can stop him.

Sam and Dean exchange a look. Dean tells Bobby that they are on their way. It may be nothing or it may be a newly vengeful ghost.

Dean leans down to toss the phone into the glove compartment. "I'm little tired of being the bitch in angels versus demons anyway and a good old fashioned hunt will do me good."

Face in a sideways smirk, Sam fires back, "I thought I was always the bitch?"

"I stand corrected." Chuckling, Dean presses down on the accelerator, loving the growl of the engine in response. Just as Sam opens his mouth to speak, Dean reaches down and turns on the radio, letting the music cut off anymore conversation in the car.

Looking out of the window at the disappearing town, Sam gets it. Gabriel on the other hand doesn't.

Gabriel looks on at the exchange in bewilderment. It was like everything he'd done to them didn't seem to change a damn thing. The rest of the trip is spent in radioed silence and they are no closer to playing their parts as they were before.

After watching them check in at the local half-star rundown motel, complete with a dragonfly motif, Gabriel bids the brothers a silent 'See you soon'.

* * *

_Knock, Knock…_

"Yes, can I help you?" A graying woman, sitting in a wheelchair opens the door as wide as the slide lock chain would allow.

Flashing winning smiles and shiny FBI badges, Dean says, "Well we're hoping to help you with a little problem. I'm Special Agent Jack Bruce, and this is Special Agent Baker. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Hell yeah I mind." Shaking her head, she continues with, "I cannot believe that crap actually works."

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

None too smoothly the lady winces and unlatches the door. "Don't you dare _Ma'am_ me, son. That malarkey may work on that green deputy they got in town, but that Prell commercial hair _Agent Baker_ is sporting ain't FBI regulation."

Swallowing, Dean says, "Look Ma'am we're from a small _special cases_ division, and we are _allowed_ certain…uh, _allowances_ while working our…_special cases_." He smiles brightly and thinks,_ Nailed it. _Dean then looks at Sam and is fairly certain that he can hear his brother's mental facepalm. Grimacing, he turns back to the woman in the wheelchair.

Taking over, Sam says, "If you'd like, you can speak to our supervising officer." He fishes out a small business card emblazoned with the FBI shield. "His name is Sergeant—."

"Let me guess, Sergeant Clapton?"

"No." Iterating his answer for more emphasis, he says, "_No._ Thank god that is _not_ his name." He gives the stink eye to Dean, who had tried to give Bobby that name before they came over. "We get that a lot though, sort of a running joke in the Department. Right, Agent Bruce?"

"Right. Uh, _ha, ha, haa_….good one Ma'am, never gets old."

"His name is Agent Perry." Taking the card, all the old woman can do is roll her eyes.

"C'mon in boys while I give _Agent Perry_ a piece of my mind."

The interior of the small ranch style house screams bachelor pad, not old spinster. After a silent exchange with his brother, Dean asks, "Ma'am, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sink's right there." She points with her cell phone, "Glasses are on the counter." Then with narrowed eyes she dials Agent Perry and waits for him to answer.

"Thanks." Dean quickly grabs a glass, and with his back turned towards the old woman, pretends to fill it with water from the sink. Instead he fills it with holy water from his pocket vial. Turning back towards the woman, he smiles and tips the glass in her direction as a way to say thank-you again. Then he 'accidentally' trips on her foot as he makes his way over to join Sam at the small table.

She didn't smoke. In fact she didn't seem to react at all. She just gave them each one long measured look through her wet lashes, blinked once, and wiped her face down with her free hand.

…"FBI, special cases, Agent Perry speaking."

"Robert Steven Singer, you big knucklehead, just where do you get off sending hunters to my house to help me git rid of a stupid ghost? If'n I had my good leg I'd sure use it to kick your butt." Dean and Sam look at the little gray spitfire in a whole new light with true smiles breaking out on their faces for the first time in ages. "You didn't even bother to tell these boys what I do and now you got me soaked in holy water down to my bloomers. You didn't think to tell them that I changed their mama's diapers and watched over her 'til she was old e'nuff to fend for herself, and that I taught you dang near everythin' you know."

"Now Ester that ain't true and you know it. Rufus taught me most of what I know. And quit talkin' bout your bloomers."

Ester clears her throat loudly. "Whatever. You just wait 'til I git outta this chair. The first thing I'm gonna do is drive over there and thwomp you over the head with my crutch."

"I'd like to see you come try."

"You just wait until I'm mo-bile again." She looks over at Sam and Dean, growing concerned. "What were you thinkin' Bobby? This ain't like you to goof up so bad. How you been doin'?"

"Alright."

"Liar. You ain't alright. I can tell just from the sound of yer voice. Something's wrong. What is it? What you done got yourself mixed up in with these two rascals."

"None of your dang business, woman. Don't worry, we'll figure it out before long and just like always, won't nobody be the wiser."

Ester releases a long whistling sigh into the phone. Just a bit more serious, she continues with, "Bobby, the apocalypse ain't no joke. If you and John's boys need my help, all you hafta do is ask." To the boys she added in an aside, "What? I _am_ a hunter, I have the internet and a phone, and I ain't dead yet."

Voice gruff, Bobby answers with, "I appreciate the offer, but we got it covered."

"Alright, but I'm still brining you over a chicken dinner when I get better. And until then you promise not to insult me anymore by sending in the flippin' Winchesters to rescue me. They got bigger fish to fry and I coulda' held out a few more weeks and taken care of Victor myself once my hip healed up."

"Right, wasn't it you goin' after Victor in the first place that got you all busted up?"

"I will not dignify that with a response. Just promise."

"I promise, but you gotta be careful." After a reflective pause, he adds, "And I don't need no chicken dinners."

"Bobby, you old coot. I'm coming for me, not for you." She gives the boys an exaggerated wink. "I'm a lonely old widow. Even older than you, and you're older'n dirt. And… well you're right, I busted myself all to pieces trying to release one trapped spirit before it turned vengeful."

"Fine, if I survive the coming apocalypse then you can bring over your stupid chicken dinner…and your stupid homemade buttermilk biscuits…with gravy."

"It's a date, God willin' and the creek don't rise." With that Ester closes her old flip phone and fixes a much softer glare on the boys than she had when they'd first arrived. "You boys should probably change and come back since old Victor is pretty quiet during the daytime. I'd hate to have you huntin' in your Sunday best." Sam and Dean can't help but grin at the woman who by her own admission changed their Mom's diapers. "Anything you wanna ask me in the meantime? You boys are more'n welcome to stay for lunch. I got some sandwiches and a peach cobbler over there in the fridge."

Dean grabs a napkin and tucks it into his shirt collar. "Don't mind if we do."

* * *

Flashing outside of his brother's guarded compound, Gabriel shakes his head and thinks, _Villains, why must it always be some sort of abandoned industrial site. Where is the imagination? Where is the style? I did that ages ago..._

He flashes into his brother's office. "Huh, I'd have thought that you'd be harder to find."

"Gabriel." With a flick of his fingers, Lucifer clears the room. Then he looks the other archangel up and down. "I don't need to hide from you little brother." Anger flashes across Gabriel's face. "You're not here to kill me are you? Because that would be unwise."

Gabriel holds up the three finger salute. "No, this is a social visit, scout's honor."

Choosing to take Gabriel at his word, Lucifer waves his arm towards the chair opposite him. "Well then sit and be social. Lollipop?" A bowl containing a wide assortment of candy appears on the table between the two chairs.

Going right for the watermelon flavored one, Gabriel mutters, "Thanks." He nosily unwraps the lollipop and takes a few long pulls on the round nub before explaining why he's there. "I'm trying to help but I actually need _your_ help with a little project I'm running first." As he speaks he waves the candy through the air like a wand. Let me clarify, I need your help convincing the Winchesters to say yes.

Now even more attentive, Lucifer leans forward in his armchair towards Gabriel. "You're here to help me?"

"Yeah. Bro, they tried to torch me, I'm not exactly fans of theirs right now."

"What is it you need? I told Sam that I didn't need to lie to get him to say yes. Ironically, you truly are the master of lies in the family. What help can I give you without breaking my word to Sam?"

"I just need a girl." Gabriel answers, his voice dripping with fluffy white innocence.

"Can't you manifest one yourself? Even now you are still one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Normally I would, but this game is going to strain even my vast resources. And you know they will arrive ready to fry anyone they don't already know, and knowing them they'll at least singe all of the people they do know just to be sure." Gabriel sits back and blows out a huff of air before putting the lollipop back into his mouth. Speaking around the stick he mutters, "No thank you. I don't want to deal with another ring of fire. It'll cut through all of the illusion, which is totally unacceptable." He takes an unusually long pull on the lollipop, slurping as he goes. "Besides, I need someone with a little extra go-juice who can hold their own in a fight." Lucifer opens his mouth to speak, but Gabriel answers the question before he can ask it. " Brother I'm a lover not a fighter. _I'm_ not fighting anyone, but Dean and Sam are another story."

Running his fingers over his chin, Lucifer sits back in his seat away from Gabriel. "I have turned your offer over in my head and it leaves a bad taste behind. There is more to this but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Whipping the lollipop out for emphasis, and finally serious, Gabriel says, "For the first time I am being entirely honest. I'm ready for this to end and I'm willing to help move things along. But it's gotta be on my own terms. You can be all doom and gloom, pestilence and wrath. That's just not my style." His gives his brother his Oscar winning smile, with added sparkle effect.

Lucifer is not impressed. "Again, I can taste the lie, but I can't figure out what it's attached to." Suddenly standing behind Gabriel, Lucifer leans down and speaks directly into his ear. "I should kill you now before you betray me."

Another Gabriel appears across the room and the one next to Lucifer vanishes. "I should be insulted, but I probably had it coming." Taking another lick on his lollipop, Gabriel asks, "Aren't you the least bit curious to find out if my newest little game will work? The way I see it, Dean may be tarnished but underneath it all he's a boy scout. He'll have no choice but to say yes to Michael by the time I'm done with him. When Dean says yes, Sam will shortly follow." For just a moment a reflective look crosses his face. Looking back up, he continues with, "Their _family_ keeps them strong. Take that away and they will fall."

Lucifer cocks head to the side and narrows his eyes at Gabriel. Scorn on his face, Lucifer asks, "Do you miss me, Brother? Have all of these millennia of self imposed exile softened your heart?" He sneers, pulling his lips tight across his teeth into a beautiful scowl.

Looking past his brother's face, in a nonchalant monotone, Gabriel asks, "Do you have a girl for me or not?" He then looks down at his watch. "Cause if not, I have other places to be."

With a half chuckle, Lucifer summons Meg. "Mast—Why the hell did you bring me into the presence of an angel?"

Haughtily Lucifer corrects his subject. "_Arch_angel, and you're actually in the presence of two, remember demon filth?"

Nodding Meg asks, "Why have I been called here?"

"Given your history, you are the perfect candidate for my brother's latest little game."

Rearing her head back while placing a hand on her hip, Meg gives Lucifer nothing but attitude. "Let me get this straight. You want me to help your brother, the angel, play a stupid game?"

"Not stupid, very serious actually. Life and your death serious." Lucifer cuts his eyes at Gabriel's audacity.

Meg takes one half-step back away from the two archangels. "What is it you need me to do?"

Lucifer inclines his head towards Gabriel, who takes the candy out of his mouth long enough to answer with, "Help me torture the Winchesters."

Meg is noticeably taken aback by the request. "That just happens to be one of my absolute favorite games to play." Speaking as if she actually has a choice, Meg agrees to assist Gabriel. "Okay, I'm in. What exactly do I have to do?"

Pulling the candy out of his mouth with a loud pop, and then using it to point the red tip in her face, Gabriel says, "Just be your charming self and keep mum about the extenuating circumstances. You'll catch on."

Just before they leave, Lucifer tells Gabriel, "Please try not to fry her brain; I have this nagging feeling that I am going to use her for something extremely important very soon."

"I'll try my best but I'm not making any promises."

Halting their exit Lucifer stands toe-to-toe with Gabriel. "You mess things up for me with Sam and there will be hell to pay."

Shaking his head, Gabriel flashes from the room muttering, "Doom and gloom, doom and gloom…"

…

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meg tries to follow Gabriel after he transports them to an empty luxury suite at a swanky bed and breakfast near Bobby's place in Sioux Falls. She curses as her forward progress is halted by that all too familiar invisible barrier created by a Devil's trap. Looking up she sees the trap etched into the ceiling. "I'm very powerful. I can break out of this you know." Smiling, Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly Meg is inside of an iron cage with leaded glass windows. She touches the bars and pulls her hands back quickly as the flesh begins to sizzle.

Salted.

She tries to punch through the glass and again yanks her bubbling hand back. Apparently those were doused with holy water blessed by a devout priest.

Rubbing her hand, she grouses, "What the hell man! I thought we were working together?"

"We're not; I'm kind of a loner. You're my minion loaner that I got from my big brother." Gabriel smiles as he sees Meg's hackles rising. "Chill demon-girl, I'm just putting you here for safe keeping. You didn't think that you were the only fair lady in this little tale did you? I'll be back soon." Smiling Gabriel says, "I must get_ me_ to the nunnery."

* * *

Later after grabbing a quick burger and salad with grilled chicken respectively, Dean and Sam head back to the hotel to gear up for the angry ghost hunt.

Entering the room and flipping on the light, Dean declares, "Best. Job. Ever." He holds up his hand for a high-five. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging bro.

Sam does. "Even better than that siren case a while back? Remember the strippers Dean?"

"Oh I remember." Taking a pained breath in, Dean doesn't concede. "Yes, hands down, finding out more stuff about Mom beats strippers. Plus that case made me feel all funny. You did the good doctor and my perfect match turned out to be a dude Sam, a dude."

Smiling, Sam says, "Good answer. I have to agree, this is the best job ever." He opens the lid on his take-out salad and sits in one of the armchairs. "I mean all those stories about mom and her family when she was a little girl were pretty awesome. Who knew that the babysitter was a hunter in training?" Dean only half smiles. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that for just a few hours everything was like it used to be. And that got me thinking about when the other shoe will drop." He unwraps his burger. "Cause you know it's coming Sammy."

Sam nods in agreement, before starting in on his meal.

A short while later they go over their plan to flush out Victor and send him on his merry way. Their hunt preparations are interrupted by a light knocking on the door. Grabbing his favorite sawed-off shot gun, Sam cautiously opens the door. An envelope is lying on the mat outside. Looking left, and then right, he can't see anyone who could have left the envelope. "Dean, take a look at this. Somebody just left it at the door."

Puzzle he walks over to the couch turning the heavy envelope over in his hands. The fold is secured by a blue silk ribbon which Sam cautiously unties. The envelope holds one thick handmade looking piece of paper across which is written a script so scrolling that it's almost illegible. Even more creeped out, Sam sniffs the paper because he swears it's perfumed. With wide eyes, he passes the envelope to Dean.

Holding the fragrant page at arm's length, Dean quickly reads the text. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Since when did Bobby start throwing _fancy _dinner parties?"

"Well there was the one time back in…How bout since _never_." He gives Sammy a WTF-man look. "Shit, you don't think some spook has him do you?"

Tuning the ribbon over in his hands, Sam says, "If by some spook you mean one that would get off on throwing a fancy pants dinner party to mess with us, then yeah." The brothers exchange pensive looks.

Dean shrugs, already lost in a new cloud of guilt. "I guess a ring of angel torching holy oil will ruffle a few feathers."

"But this is new because instead of coming directly at us, he's going after Bobby. What's his angle?"

"Same as always, getting me to say yes. But he's gotta know that Bobby will never help him. He'd die to keep me from saying yes."

Tone ominous, Sam says, "Maybe that's what Gabriel wants. He is an angel after all. Life and death mean nothing to him, or have you already forgotten?"

Glaring at Sam, Dean says coolly, "No, I haven't forgotten." He sets his jaw and Sam watches the muscle twitch. "Just focus on Bobby, it's all I'm saying."

"I am and no matter how you slice it this isn't going to end well. I mean what if he offers to give Bobby back his legs? He may have run away from home, but he's still powerful."

Dean shakes his head, refusing to buy into it. "No, not Bobby. He's taken everything they've thrown so far, and he's not gonna punk out now."

"But Dean he's been stuck in that chair for months. It's gotta be wearing him down. Cas can't help but Gabriel could."

"No. Sammy, stop talking like that. Bobby's made of tougher stuff." Dean fishes cell phone out of pocket and dials Bobby. Getting no answer he mutters, "Dammit Bobby."

"No Bobby?"

"No Bobby."

Sam closes the lid on his mostly finished salad and reaches for his shot-gun. "You know it's a trap, right."

"Yup."

"And we're still going to walk right into it."

"Yup." Dean takes one last swig of his beer. "But let's at least finish the job tonight before heading off to Bobby's tomorrow."

"Are we even sure this is a job? I mean think about it Dean, maybe this job was just a way to distract us from whatever it is Gabriel has planned." His face contorts. "I mean, h—how did he even know where we were?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got to Bobby before he called us. All I know is Ester didn't think what happened was fake and she knows her stuff. We did the research before we went to see her this morning, so we know that Victor lived and died in that house she's squatting in. Gabriel can't land of make-believe up an entire town, not if he's really at Bobby's." Sam nods his head at each logical point Dean makes. "We came here to help; so let's help. It's been a while since we just did the job."

"I want to help, but Dean you saw the invitation. If something's up and we don't show we could get Bobby killed."

"Look more angel crap or not Bobby can take care of himself. Gabriel wants us. He's not gonna do anything to Bobby 'til we get there." He grabs his hunting knife off of the nightstand. "First we gank, then we go."

Sam's head drops dramatically causing his hair to fall across his face. "Gank… Really, you say 'gank' at a time like this." Over his shoulder, heading out the door Sam says, "For the thousandth time, nobody says that Dean."

"I do, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it (:


End file.
